


Tenpin

by sarasland30



Series: Happy Sibling Funtime [2]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Chocolate, Family time, Gen, Short, Siblings, bowling, ficlit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasland30/pseuds/sarasland30
Summary: Just some filler for AO3's incredible lack of non-angsty Animaniacs fanfictions.





	Tenpin

The polished ball of marble streaked a slow path down the lane, shining with a sheen so showy that one could have assumed it was taking energy away from running to looking pretty. It ramped down about halfway, leaned to the left, and into the gutter.

"I win! I win!" cheered Wakko, the middle Warner, as he pumped his curled paws into cheerful victory signs. "That was zero to one-fourteen! Touchdown! Hooray!"

Across the lane stood Yakko, his head tilted to a side, his mouth pulled into a frown. In toonish fashion, he was twirling his bowling ball like a basketball on one index finger.

"Oh, y'know," continued the younger Warner after he had calmed down a little, noting his brother's demeanor. "The person with the least points wins, right?"

Yakko, in that moment, probably blinked about a million times. Then, he looked down and sniggered. "That's golf, Waks," he managed, trying not to laugh at his faux pas. No, Wakko Warner had never been very good with any kind of game. He was pretty sure he had gone to ever one of Doctor Scratchy's bingo nights, and yet he never seemed to learn a thing. Not to mention every time he played Go Fish, he always ended up looking like he'd stuffed dynamite down his shirt. If he and Dot weren't there to correct him [not like they did half the time], Yakko would bet Wakko thought there were rackets involved in soccer. Wakko, his tongue hanging out, knitted his brows together and looked down. 

No. He never seemed to learn. It was kind of charming in a way, though.

In response to his motion, Yakko deftly put his arm around Wakko's shoulders before his little brother could get too disappointed. "Ah, come on. This bowling thing kinda sucks, anyways. You want to check up on Dot?" 

That morning, Doctor Scratchansniff had agreed to let the siblings out for the day. Something about too much work around the newly-damaged lot and too little time to deal with nuisances like them. That had gotten a laugh out of them. They would have disagreed, opting instead to turn the whole studio into a swimming pool, or stapling Plotz's important papers to particularly crude drawings. That is, until Scratchy had implied candy would be involved. And then the Warners sat still.

Candy was indeed involved. What Doctor Scratchansniff did not mention was that tickets, not money, was the preferred method of payment. That didn't bother the Warners too much until they realized that these kinds of games were the kinds that only old people would like. It was also not mentioned that this kind of candy included stale raisins and dark chocolate of the bitterest kind. Yakko and Wakko, being attracted to the only thing heavy enough to resemble an anvil, had tried their hands at being masters of the alley, while Dot had simply stuck her tongue out and skipped over to see if she could find something more worthwhile.

"Okay!" answered the only slightly crestfallen Wakko with a cheerier disposition.

They had not expected Dot to be found in the corner of the pool table room. What they expected less was to find her surrounded by mounds of sweet, unwrapped, crunchy, delicious, nutty—

"Chocolate." Yakko's eyes were large. Wakko was drooling somewhere next to him. 

"Gimme, gimme!" shouted the latter of the two, jumping into the huge piles, instantly getting his hands on a few dozen. Dot looked like she was about to tell him off for getting in her stash, so Yakko, although he swayed on his paws, spoke up. 

"Where did you—"

"The guy at the counter gave them to me," Dot replied, tossing a bar to Yakko. "I was so undeniably cute," —and she battered her eyelashes wildly— "that he couldn't resist but to give me anything I wanted. So I asked for twenty bucks and the sweetest candy he could give us."

At that exact moment, Yakko considered two replies. One: _And you didn't tell us sooner?_ ; two: _You should consider becoming a car salesman! ___

__"Move over!" he said instead, tossing the candy in his hands over his shoulders and giving way to the pleasure of jumping into the hoard. What was that character from the Disney channel? Scrooge McDuck, was it? He thought this was a much funner alternative, swimming in chocolate._ _

__More fun than it would have been swimming in the Warner Brothers. movie lot, anyways._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was at least slightly enjoyable. I write for fun. Maybe someday I'll move on from writing difficult starters. . . Ha.


End file.
